


How Draco Malfoy's Trial Changed His Life

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy is very nervous. In approximately 30 Minutes and 49 seconds, he would face his trial. The Trial that determines his fate. But when the tables are turned, instead of going to Azkaban and probably a Dementor's kiss, he finds his mates?Will his mates accept him?Will he face the consequences of being rejected?Will he face the consequences of the doings of others he was framed for?But Most Importantly, will his mates go to his trial?This my friends, is my first book.•-•
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first story ( well, on Ao3, not other sites). So feel free to point out any mistakes and typos. Enjoy UwU  
> I update whenever. So want soem spoilers? Check out my Wattpad account. but don't spoil it pls. Thanks uwu
> 
> = Parsetounge  
> \- Telapathy

Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy Heir. Ferret-Extraordinaire. (Sorry, I just had to xD). Also the person who will face his trial in 30 Minutes and 49 seconds. He is extremely nervous. This single trial would decide his fate. Time flies when your head is dancing and your dizzy. Really. And unfortunately for Draco, this happens To him. The only reason he didn't have a panic attack was because Bellatrix went up to him and told him it's time. There were 3 Other guards with her. Draco complied and went with her. Now the moment of truth....

Luna's PoV :

It's officially time to begin. And Draco is supposed to come out right about now. He comes out in a brownish straight jacket with 3 guards with him. His usual blond and fixed hair is dirty and unruly. His eyes look so dull like all the life has been drained out of them. Well probably because his face has no color. The guards pushed him in the seat in the middle of the courtroom. Bellatrix took her seat beside Lucius and Narcissa. Below Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Astoria, Daphne, Theodore, a few others I dont remember and Harry snuggled up to Tom. Oh, did I tell you their mates and Tom has a nose and his human body back? Anyway, Then there's me. Im sitting beside Hermione. And.... Let's begin.

Draco's PoV :

Im sitting here in the chair With my wrists and ankles chained to it. The Minister Naralie Tawkings looked at me. I'm oh so sure she could see there's no life inside them. I bow my head in surrender. She slams her Gavel on her table. "We are here today to decide the fate of Draco Lucius Malfoy. How do you plead?"She asks me. 

"Guilty"i reply.

"Veritasuem!"She says looking at one of the Aurors in the room. The Auror puts it in my mouth. He seems suprised when I obliged.

"What is your legal name?"The MOM asks me.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Did you give and or brew illegal potions for Luna Lovegood?"

"No. Ginerva Weasley framed me because she knew I was excellent at brewing potions. Also because she was brewing a love potion to be given to Harry Potter so she could slip it in his glass when I was framed." I reply emotionless. 

"Did you willingly work for the Light Side and Albus Dumbledore? "

"No. At first I was under the Imperius curse and for safe precautions, a liquid Imperio. And for the second time, they threatened to harm my family and friends. "

"Have you in anyway partaken in the battle between Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle? "

"No. I stood my ground with my family and friends."

"Which side are you loyal to?"

"The dark side. Even before I was framed. Even though I knew I would be locked up and they said I would be safe with them."

"Then why in Salazar's name would you let the Aurors take you?!"Pansy shouted from her seat.

"Pansy. What's done is done. They framed me. I didnt want to get in any more trouble, so I went with them." I reply with more love in my eyes for my sister-like friend. 

"Mr.Malfoy. Do you believe Albus Dumbledore's lies?"

"No. Like I said. Either go with them or have my family and friends killed."

"Did you steal from anybody's vaults and took their belongings and or galleons?"

"No."

"Are you not afraid of joining the Light side? "

"No. Though,If it means keeping my family and friends safe,I would do it. No matter what it takes to keep them safe."

"What kind of creauture are you? " Amelia Bones asked from the jury.

"A dark submissive Neko."

"Have you found your mates? " Millicent asked me.

I shake my head. The reason why she said mates, was because usually, a dark creauture, especially Nekos have 2 mates.

After some talking. The judge made her decision. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, You are found Innocent. You are cleared of all charges."She swished her wand."May you live a better life now that you dont have a threat to your family." She smiled and smacked her Gavel.

When she swished her wand again, my chains broke free. My straight jacket got removed, and I was back in some muggle clothing I wore a few days ago.

Immediately Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Theo ran to me. They all shouted "Draco!"

Everyone's attention went to them. I looked at them and had my arms out. They hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Guys! Stop! I cant breathe!" I say chuckling. They laughed and murmured some quick sorries. I fixed my clothes and said "Alright. Hug time!"  
They tackled me to the floor and we were laughing. I heard someone clear their throat and look up to see Hermione Granger, soon to be Parkinson and...Is that Potter?

"Excuse me, but could I have my fianceè back Dray?"Mione said her hands on her hips.

Then Pansy answered for me."Babe, lemme quickly hug Dray Dray. Merlin knows where he's been for a week."She said pouting her lips. 

We stand up and Hermione joined the hug. After 10 minutes they let go of me."Well, Leaky Cauldon anybody? A Draco got released Party?"Blaise asked.

"Im down!" We all replied. 

"Lemme go use the loo first." I say rushing to the nearest loo.

Harry's PoV :

I look at Tom when Malfoy said he has two mates. He says "We'll check later." I nod and return to see Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Theo hugging Malfoy. 

Tom's PoV :

Me and Harry wait for Draco outside the loo. When he comes out he looks at us.Then we smell him. '  
-Mate!- I tell Harry in our linked mind conversation. He nods then apparate us to Riddle Manor.

Draco's PoV :

When I went out of the loo I see My Lord and His mate Potter. Potter nods at him then apparate us to If Im correct, Riddle Manor.

I look at them and My Lord asks "Remember how you said you have 2 mates? "

I nod. Then Harry says " Well, Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will They accept Draco?

Draco's PoV :

Im shocked. To say the least. I look at them for any sign of them joking, but I dont see it.

"Do you not accept us?"Tom Asks.

"No, No! I do! Its just hard to process"i reassure them.

They look relieved.

"Well, Go on, Tom." Harry says.

"Hm? Oh yes!  
I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Accept my mates,Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. "

"I, Harry James Potter, Accept my mates, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Draco Lucius Malfoy. "

They look to me. 

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Accept my mates, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter." 

Then all of a sudden, Dark Black wings Sprout From Tom's Back. Harry has grey and white colored wings erupt from his back as well. They look at me. I blush and turn away. Harry moves my chin to look at them. I blush harder. They smirk. Im very much aware of the Green, Red and Grey colored ears and tail I have, thank you very much. Green for Harry’s eyes, Red for Tom's and Grey for me.

"Now to complete the bond. I have to draw blood from you and Harry." Tom points out to me.  
I nod. If your wondering why not me, well. A, I dont have fangs. Well almost, but not the ones to draw blood. And B, im a submissive.

Tom goes to my Right side and Harry to my left. They bite my neck. I purr in pleasure and my tail wags. They get some blood and lick the spot They bit. It immediately heals. I look at them and once again blush.  
And at that Harry kisses me. When he Pulls way, Tom kisses me. Tom went to rubbing my tail and Harry scratches my ears. I moan and purr. That is until Pansy, Herm, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Mother, Father and Aunt Bella Come through the halls of the study.

Immediately Pansy yells "No! Dont fucking think about it,Tom, Harry! Back away from the smol bean!"(hehe me rn uwu)

I face palm myself and Harry and Tom grab my waist and push me aside. I sigh dramatically. They look at me and I say "Pansy, 'dont think about it' my fucking ass. Me, Blaise nor Theo did that to you when you were with Mione."I say glaring at her.

She blushes and pulls out her wand. "You wanna fight me?" She threatens. I pull out my wand and say "Your on!"Harry,Hermione, Tom and the adults try to stop us and Blaise and Theo hold them back. Tom says "Let me go! Their gonna kill each other. Hermione on the other hand says "Draco's gonna hurt my fianceè! Let me go, Nott!"

We drop our wands and say

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"  
Pansy has a rock and I have paper.  
"Ha!" I say to Pansy. She just pouts.

"How do you guys know that Muggle game?"Herms asks us. "As much as I couldnt care less,Mrs.Parkinson, your culture is starting to rub of on sweet dear not innocent Pansy here. And note how I dont care on that."I reply.

Pansy just blushes and Hermione blushes but more like a tomato. I laugh. "Well lets get settled in! Supper's in a few hours!" Mother proclaims.

I went to bed with my mates with me in the middle. Harry’s wings wrap around us and we fall asleep for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, even adults have their ups and downs when working. Even if it is just cooking.
> 
> Whats with 30 Minutes in this story? I donno :p
> 
> AND FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, DRACO HAD HIS TRIAL DURING SCHOOL BREAK.

Harry’s POV :

I wake up and smell something burning. I put on my glasses and wake Tom up. "What are you doing up, darling? Supper's still in 1 hour." Tom asks me. 

"Do you also smell that? The smell of something burning?" I ask him. He sniffs the air and hia eyes go wide. "Grab Draco. Lets go." Tom says. I nod and pick up Draco.

When we go down, we see something quite not expected. We went to the kitchen to find, Uncle Lucy, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bella. They’re moving everywhere.

"Lucius! The stove is on fire! Turn it off!" Cissa shouts!

"No, Bella! You add the eggs first. Then the batter. Wait no!" Rodolphus says then he and everyone else except me, Tom and Dray get covered in batter.

"Guys! Hurry up! Tom, Harry and Draco will be down any minute!" Lucius exclaims

"Merlin! No! We've had 11 tries on everything and we still CANT get it right! Why and How can Harry and Draco do it? They make it look so easy!" Bella cries.

"Alright! Father, light the stove on number 4. Mother, use your wand to put out the fire. Aunt Bella, you crack the eggs then put the batter then mix. Rodolphus, put the batter in the oven. It will be fine in 30 minutes. Chop Chop everyone!" Draco exclaims. 

When Draco does do that, everyone looks at us and I'm very sure the only thing on their mind is 'Oh bloody fucking shite'. When he says chop chop, everyone gets working. 

Draco's PoV :

How can everybody be so bloody clueless? ! I learned everything I know from them! Why is it when they're old they forget everything? I drive out of my thoughts when they rub my neko features. 

"Wow, Dray. That was impressive... " Tom Praises. I blush and he smirks.

"Yeah...Maybe you can show us how impressive you are in bed...."I blush more. They smirk. I shake my head."Guys, lets wait until we're ready. Also, I dont wanna look more red than Weaselbee's hair. "I say. My blushing calms down.

"Uhh, guys be back in 30 Minutes. Thanks!" Father says. We nod then go into the sitting area. I sit on both Harry’s and Tom's thighs. And once again they rub my neko features. I sigh. Salazar help me. I wonder what will Dumblefuck do when we go back to school.

"Baby? What's on your mind?" Harry asks.

"Oh just, what will Dumb-As-A-Door do when we go back and they see I'm not in Azkaban. "I mumbled. 

"Dont worry, we'll protect you!" Tom says. Me and Harry chuckle. I smell something burning. Again. "Guys, if you dont make that supper properly, so help me I will rip your body and eat your organs." I say. They immediately say "Sorry!" I sigh and relax on their chests. Well, maybe they need some lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's PoV :

Ok,it officially took 30 minutes for my family to cook supper. Pansy and Herms were in their room probably shagging but who gives a flying fuck. I actually fell asleep on Harry's chest because of how long they took. Tom carried me to the table then Harry woke me up. He then started feeding me and Tom.

After supper,we washed up and went to bed. I was reading a book when i heard moaning. I swear i could hear Pansy's moans even though shes a good 1km away and the manor's walls are very thick and most likely soundproof. Maybe they forgot a silencing charm. Oh well. 

My book fell from my grasp when someone ligthly bit my ears. I look up to see Tom and Harry. Harry rubbing Tom's wings and Tom biting my ears. I purr then groan." Oh please,Potter and Riddle. Dont fucking make me hard. I just want to sleep when you two decide to make me hard. Now i was just waiting for you two to finish your bloody makeup routine. So now lets sleep." I stand up earning a swat on the arse by Harry and a pull on my tail by Tom. I sigh. I just purr next,enjoying the feeling of my mates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K... im back and sorry I couldnt upload yesterday. I was watching the whole hp movie series.... ya enjoyzzz

Draco's PoV :  
Ok... to say i was angry was an understatement. I was bloody fucking furious! I may be a bloody sub but i get to be mad too! Why? Oh,lets revert to a few hours ago........

*A few hours ago:The sitting area.*

I was reading a book Hermione gave me a few days ago. It was my favourite book. The Tales Of Beetle The Bard. Then Hedwig came delivering an envelope with what i think is a letter and The Daily Prophet. "Harbear! Mail!"i yell not looking up from my book. "You know,love,sometimes i wonder if your Granger in disguise. " a boy says. I finally look up from my book to see Harry and Tom looking -glaring- at me. I shrug. "Who's Who in disguise, Tommy?" The real Hermione Granger asks. "You. Youre me in disguise " i say. Someone snickers from behind Mione. I look to see Pansy. ""Oh haha. Very funny." I say. Then I hear a gasp. I look to see Harry gasping at the letter Hedwig dropped off."Whats wrong,Babe?" Tom asks. He hands us the letter. Tom Reads it out loud.

Harry Potter,

Good day,Sir.

I am one of the goblins here at Gringgots Bank for your information. You have your birthday in a few days. Correct? Anyway, someone anonymous told me to give you your real birth certificate. It is behind this letter. 

Sincerely,  
Griphook, Your Personal Vault Manager

(A/N-my cousin wrote that. Welll.... shell kill me if she dosent see this later so yaaaaaa)

Tom turned the letter around and i was the one who started reading it aloud.

Birth Certificate:

Name:Hadrian Prince Snape-Potter  
Father:James Charles Snape-Potter   
Mother:Severus Tobias Snape-Potter   
Birthday:23 of July 1990 (Refrence?Anyone? Shoutout to u if u know this refrence xD)  
Mate/s:Draco Lucius Black-Malfoy,Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black,Remus Black née Lupin,Lily Evans,Peter Pettigrew,Narcissa Malfoy née Black,Lucius Malfoy,Bellatrix Lestrange née Black  
Inheritance: Veela-Mother's side-50 %  
Incubus-Mother's side- 5 %  
Vampire-Father's side - 15 %  
Werewolf-Father's side - 30 %  
Heirships:  
Snape  
Potter  
Black  
Peverell  
Prince  
Lupin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff

Lordships:

Too many to list. For more info,visit Gringgots Bank,Diagon Alley.

****

And that was that before Harry started crying. Me And Tom took him in our arms and whispered sweet stuff in his ear. After a few minutes,he calmed down and said " They lied to me-I - l" Then Tom carried him back to our room. I ushered Pansy to get the newspaper and hand it to me later. 

And now your caught up.

Tom started "Harry-" "Hadrian." He cut him off. "Hadrian. Are you ok?" Tom corrected himself. He nodded the l stood up. "Where you going,Kitten?"Harry and Tom ask me. "Oh just to pay a visit to the Weasleys and Dumblewhore." I say smiling sweetly. Without another word, i apparated to the cell of the Weasleys and Dumblefuck in Azkaban. "Malfoy." Ronald spats. "Weasley- oh sorry. Ginerva,Ronald,Molly" i pause and look to Dumblewhore."Albus."

"What are you doing here?" Ginerva asks me. " Well,youre trial is in a few weeks and i thought 'Why not pay a visit to those who made Hadrian sad and betrayed him." I say then they raise their eyebrows at Hadrians metion.

"Whos Hadrian?"Evryone asks.

"Well,hes Mr.Harry Potter. Remember? Boy Who Lived,Chosen One,Golden Boy?" I ask smiling sweetly. 

Everyone pales then i mutter "Crucio."They all scream because my Crucios are more deadly and direct to a large group per curse. I was about to Avada Them when Tom came in. "Dray,love. No. I have a better use for them." He smirks. I raise an eyebrow. I remove the curse then i hear sighs of relief.

"Tom! I was just getting started!" I say pouting. Everyone but Tom have their eyes widen. He chuckles."Dray,Hades has a suprise for them" i nod. Then we dissapparate into the manor's dungeons. Tom throws them in a cell. Cell-.....999 "Cell 999?" I ask. They pale even more when Tom says. "Yup. Dealiest cell in the while world."He then laughs. He stops then i see they're frozen. When they start to move i chuckle. Then laugh. Then laugh like a madman. Like my aunt Bella when she kills someone.

"Well,i guess its in the Black blood to have madness and craziness." Someone says from behind. There stands Hadrian. I stop laughing then blush. He and Tom laugh. Then i change the topic. "Daddies"i whisper then my voice gets louder."Whatever will we do to them?" I sigh dramatically. Harry picks me up and whispers something to Tom. He then casts something in Parseltounge then they start screaming. Harry carries me bridal style then we go to our room. "We'll deal with them tomorrow." Harry promises. I just smile like a Yandere. Well,maybe i am one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore in this chapter!

Draco's PoV :  
Ok...Hm? It's Morning Already? Oh well. Time for the bastards to pay.......

Something stirs beside he. "Draco,love,why are you giggling?" Harry asks. 

"Oh Noting. Go back to sleep." I smile. He gives me back a lazy one. Meh. 

I descend into the basement. The familiar cries of the traitors ring on my ear.

"Hello. I hope your comfortable. Seeing as today will be the last one of your lives!" I laugh and they pale.

"Draco,M'boy. Come on. Free us. This is just a misunderstanding. We'll explain once you let us go." Albus pleads.

I smirk. "But whats the fun in that? And besides. I know what you're plotting. Uncle Sev and Tom taught me well."

"Malfoy! Please let us go! We won't hurt anyone else! We promise!" Ron cries.

"Nope. Dont you ever shut up? Silencio."

They shut up. I giggle. "Now what to do with you? Would you like the muggles way or the wizards way?"

"Muggle it is then."

I wandlessly and wordlessly accio some of their teeth. Let's start with the Weaslette. I grab a pocket knife. I draw cuts on her arms and legs. I wrote 'whore' and 'bitch' on her chest. Then i cut out her heart. I grab a special box I got from my father. He said once I have my mates, i should put something special in it for them. I put her heart in the box. Now the Weasel. I accio his finger and toe nails. I grab a gun then shoot his legs and arms. I grab a sharper knife. I slit his throat in half. I put his head on a table and cut out his heart again. I place it in The box. I was about to move on to the grown weasel but someone calls me.

"Draco! Breakfast." Harry calls.

"This isn't over yet." I promise them. I tie them to the wall with ropes and cuff their ankles together. Then Tom and Harry come in.

"Love,what are you-" They look speechless. I hand Harry the box with hearts and Tom Weaselys head on a gold platter.

I giggle then they kiss he. 

"Thank you love. " Harry says 

"Let's hang it on the wall so the death eaters can see." Tom suggests.

I nod then "toodaloo!" Albus and Molly. 

Then we eat breakfast in peace.

**Took forever. Ikr anyway... was the gore ok? I got goosebumps writing of. XD**


End file.
